Various software architectures, particularly database systems such as enterprise resource management (ERP) applications, other business software packages, and the like that are targeted at supporting organization-specific business processes of a customer organization that purchases or licenses the use of such a software architecture, can include a development environment offered to partners developers to enable the development of add-ons to the core software platform of the software architecture. Such add-ons can generate additional revenue for a vendor of the main software architecture, both through licensing or sales fees that can be charged to partner developers and by facilitating the development of a wider range of solutions that can appeal to niche groups of potential customer organizations.